It's always been us
by Lyns26
Summary: Alice is the new girl in West Hollywood. She just got a job with LA Magazine and is looking for new friends. but will she finally find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and story belongs to Showcase. **

Alice Pieszecki has just moved to west Hollywood to become a journalist for LA magazine. She is over the moon at the fact she is taking a new step towards her life. She is also a confident, straight to the point bisexual. And she is proud of who she is.

Alice is in her new apartment, getting ready to paint the town read. She brushes her short blonde hair and applies a soft pink lip gloss to her lips. She smiles nervously into her mirror. She doesn't know anyone here yet and is determined to make some good friends! Once ready. She heads out the door.

The Planet is packed tonight, Alice looks at the flyer outside the café/club and sees that a special event is playing tonight. She goes over to the bar and orders a cocktail. She can't but notice that a beautiful dark haired female, wearing her hair spiky short. Alice is fascinated with this women right away. The blonde glances a smile her way and turns head round as she notices the dark haired women coming her way.

"Hey" the spiky haired women spoke in her deep voice.

"Hi!" Alice almost squeals.

"You new here? Haven't seen you before!"

"Um, yeah, just moved here"

"How do you like it so far?"

"Yeah, so far, I'm enjoying it" Alice couldn't help but check out this women in front her. She was so beautiful in a rock star kind of way.

"I'm Shane"

"Alice"

Shane grins, showing her perfect white teeth. Alice starts rambling on about her life. She rambles when she's nervous. But she could tell that Shane was getting bored. In mid sentence of talking to the dark haired female. She realised that Shane had spotted her next target. A blonde bombshell across the bar, dressed in red. "Excuse me" Shane mumbled. And with that she was gone. The Pieszecki girl wasn't angry or pissed off at what happened. She was amazed at the confidence and sex apeal that this women oozed with. She knew she had to be friends with this Shane.

The next day, Alice decides to check out the Planet during the day. She puts her green sweater over her blouse and heads to the café. As she walks in, she spots Shane with two other females. One with dark hair hair and tanned skin. The other was light skinned with mid length blonde hair. Shane notices the new girl at the counter and shouts on her to come over. Alice sits down, with six eyes staring at her. Shane greets them to Alice and informs them that the Pieszecki girl has just moved to LA. Alice learns that the tanned skinned women is named Bette and the blonde female is her life partner for seven years, named Tina. They spend the rest of the day chatting and gossiping. It was like they had known each other for years.

**2 Months later.**

Alice wakes up in bed, with the room spinning. "Why did I drink shots all night?" she thought to herself. She gets out of bed to the sound of her buzzer going off.

"Wow, you like death!" Shane jokes while holding coffee

"Well, I blame you!" Alice moans and jumps back into bed.

Shane sits at the edge of the bed, handing over one of the cups of coffee. "So, how did it go with that girl last night?" Alice asks.

Shane just grins. Even though its no secret that Shane sleeps around. She still doesn't brag about it.

"Was she good?" The noisy blonde asks.

"She was decent" Shane nods.

"Decent?" Alice raises her eyebrows.

"Fine, she was fantastic. Happy now?" Shane moans

"Much!" Alice smiles before sipping her coffee.

"What about you?" Shane now curious.

"What about me?"

"Have you even gotten any pussy since you moved here?"

"I'm just fussy!" Alice protests.

"A Fussy dyke? That's a first!" Shane states.

Alice is up from bed, looking at her closet. "Not everyone is like you, you know!"

"Well, they should. The world will be a happier place!" Both women burst out laughing.

On her way to LA Magazine. Alice couldn't help but think how right her new friend was. She hasn't met or slept with anyone while shes been here. She couldn't help but wonder if it was her or was it just LA women? She knew the last question wasn't right as LA women are sexy as hell. So what is the problem? She decides enough is enough and she will meet someone. Tonight even!

Alice finds out from her friend Tina, that there's a new gay and lesbian bar opening tonight. The blonde is determined to get laid! Once feeling sexy and confident in her new red dress, she heads to the bar.

Two hours into the night, she finds her self talking to this attractive young women, named Helena. The British accent drew her in right away. After lots of flirting and sexual tension in the air. They end up back at Alice's place. Even though the sex was great, there was lack of chemistry. They both knew it. After the British female left. Alice wondered if she will ever meet the women of her dreams? Or is her life just going to be constant meaningless sex with one night stands. Even though she admires what her friend Shane does. Could Alice really be like that to? Or does she want more?

It's been a week since her one night stand with Helena. They had ran into one another at a gallery and they both agreed it be best if they stayed friends. Alice is sitting in a restaurant, waiting for a young tennis player to show up. The blonde got a call from her editor asking her to inviter this new hot tennis player that's on the urge to an amazing sports hero. She just came out of the closet and it would be great the magazine to get an exclusive.

As the light brown haired Tennis player enters the restaurant. Alice couldn't help but see how amazingly beautiful this women is. She raises her hand and waves so the sports player could see her. Once seated. Alice is the first one to talk.

"You must be Dana" the blonde smiles.

"And you must be Alice!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and story belongs to Showcase. **

It's been five months since, Alice and Dana met for the first time. The interview didn't go as planned for the Blonde. Her questions got to personal and the tennis player got uncomfortable and called it a day. Alice of course bitched about it to her friends and called Dana uptight. Alice started dating a young 22 year old. Her name was Louise and she was a film maker at UCLA. She had Straight black hair and wore thick black glasses. Alice was in awe with this girl. Her friends on the other hand, weren't too keen on the film maker. The fact that she tries to stir up trouble and tries to convince Alice her friends aren't good for her. They dated for two months until Alice realized what she was really like when Shane told her that Louise tried to sleep with Shane one night at the Planet. Alice broke it off, but found herself completely heartbroken.

One late night, Alice notices she has ran out of ice cream and puts on her baggy sweater and heads to the store. In a total need for an ice cream fix, she doesn't notice that Dana Fairbanks is in front of her. The Tennis Player she offended months ago. As Dana turns round, she glances at the blonde. Not sure where she knows her from.

"Alice, right?" Dana asks.

"Um, yeah. Who wants to know!" Alice snaps.

"It's Dana, Dana Fairbanks. You work for LA Magazine?"

"Oh yeah! Hey!" Alice couldn't but feel a little less confident than she normally is. Looking at how perfect and beautiful this women is and how messed up she looks right now.

"I don't normally dress like this. Just having one of those days" She laughs nervously.

"Bad break up?"

"You could say that" Alice grins.

Dana picks up her shopping and is about to leave..

"Dana?" Alice shouts.

The tennis player turns round. "Yeah?"

"A few friends and I are meeting for breakfast tomorrow at the planet. You want to join us?"

Dana just nods and smiles before she leaves the store.

The next morning, Alice decides to dress to impress. As she thought she looked like shit last night, she needs to look her best this morning.

Once Dana arrived at the planet, the group quickly grew to how sweet and funny this girl was. They automatically loved her. Dana went on about how she has bad luck with women, the women she's interested in are always straight. Alice made it in her power to fix Dana up with the perfect female. The tennis player wasn't sure about the fix up. Last blind date she was on, was with a 40 year old broker, called Mitch. A blind date that her parents set up. But she trusted her new friend. Kind of..

Dana Fairbanks storms into her friends apartment, ready to scream!

"Really Alice?" She shouts.

"What?" the blonde asks, confused.

"You set me up with a butch lesbian!" she whispers. As if someone else was listening.

"You don't like butch women?"

"It's not that I don't like them, I have friends who are butch. But that's just not my type!"

"you have a type?"

Dana wasn't amused with Alice's attempt of humour. "There's actually someone I have my eye on"

"But you don't know if she's gay or not?"

"I'm I that predictable?"

"Yes, you are!" Alice smiles.

Alice sits down next to the light brunette and asks her to continue on this female she is interested in. Dana tells her, that the red head she likes is called Lara and she's a chef at the country club where she trains. They have made the odd comment to one another and there's been a few glances from both ends. But she's just not sure if Lara is interested or even gay!

Alice gets the girls together and go to the country club to check this girl out. They try loads of test to prove this red head is a lesbian, but nothing works. The last straw is to get Shane to hit on her. No gay women turns down Shane. After that failed. The girls gave up. Lara was clearly straight. Which left Dana disappointed.

The next few days, Dana tries to avoid Lara as much as possible. She knows that the chef isn't into girls and seeing her will just make the tennis player want her even more. In the locker room after practise. Dana is stunned to see Lara there, the tall red head walks towards her and kisses her! Dana is thrown back by this!

"If you wanted to know, you should of just asked!" the chef smirks.

Leaving the Fairbanks girl in the locker room herself. With a huge smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and story belongs to Showcase. **

Dana is lying in bed, staring at the beautiful naked women next to her. She smiles at the memory of last night. She protested to her friends that she wasn't going to sleep with Lara on the first date..but her planned failed. After the most romantic dinner she has ever had, Dana and Lara head back to the tennis players apartment. Of course, Dana is a nervous wreck. She's only been with two women and really likes this girl, she doesn't want to mess it up. Once in the apartment, the chef couldn't keep her hands off the amazing women next to her. Dana starts to feel flustered and an over-whelming sexual desire takes over. The sex was sensational. Dana couldn't believe how perfect they were together. She was now completely in awe of Lara.

"Morning" The chef speaks as she wakes up

"Morning" Dana smiles.

Lara leans in to give her new lover a kiss. The kiss starts soft and gentle on her mouth, then continues to kiss her all over the tennis players body. As Dana pulls the covers over their bodies. Round two begins.

That afternoon, The tennis players head to the planet to meet up with Shane and Alice. As soon as she enters the café, She notices Alice's huge grin and raises her eyebrows. She rolls her eyes. Alice loves to gossip and she knows fine well that the nosey blonde will want to hear all about the first date. As soon as Dana sits down, Shane bursts out with "You got laid this morning, didn't you?"

Dana goes red "How do you do that?"

Shane smiles "It's a gift!"

"So? How did it go?" Alice asks.

"It was perfect!" Dana grins with her eyes sparkling.

Shane and Alice just look at one another and burst out laughing. Dana wasn't amused they were laughing at her suspense.

"So, are you going to see her again?" The blonde asks.

"Tonight" Dana responds while eating her pancakes.

"Wow, two nights in a row. You go girl!" Alice squeals. Shane and Dana give her a look as to say, don't you ever say that again!

After lunch, Alice heads back to her apartment, she has an article due and is way behind schedule. As she sits down next to her laptop, She gets a call from Tina. Apparently Tina needs to talk to her soon as possible. Alice shuts down her laptop and heads to Bette and Tina's house. Soon as she enters the large house in west Hollywood. She sees straight away that Tina is holding a pregnancy test. Which is positive! "OH MY GOD!" Alice shouts. She knew the couple were trying to get pregnant. She just didn't think it would be this soon! It also gave her a good idea for her article. "Have you told Bette?" Alice asks.

"Not yet. Telling her tonight during dinner" Tina says with excitement.

The next morning, the girls gathered around the table at the Planet and congratulated Bette and Tina on their pregnancy. They were also going to meet Lara for the first time. Everyone could tell how excited Dana was for her friends to meet her girlfriend. Once the chef arrived, Dana was delighted to see her new love getting on well with her friends. Although, as she glances at Alice, she can tell something is up. The blonde gets up to go to the bathroom, not knowing Dana is following her.

"What, we have to pee together now?" Alice makes a joke.

"You don't Lara!" Dana states.

"What? No, don't be stupid. I just got some stuff on my mind"

"Like what?"

"Like stuff! It doesn't matter. Now get out there and be with your amazing girlfriend!"

Dana smiles. "She is pretty amazing, huh?"

"She's fucking perfect!"

As Dana skips out of the ladies bathroom. Alice's smile disappears.

Once out of the toilets, the blonde heads to the counter to order another coffee. Shane slides up next to her. Shane just had to give Alice a look and she knew that Shane knew there was something wrong. She hadn't been herself this morning. "I got fired from LA magazine" Alice states, her voice low.

"What? No! What happened?"

"They thought my stuff was too lesbian, I don't know!"

"I'm so sorry, Alice!" Shane puts her arm around her friend to comfort her.

"Yup, No job and no girlfriend! My life is just so fucking great right now!" Alice says sarcastically.

"I'm sure you will find something soon!"

"Yeah, maybe I should become a hairdresser, like you!" she jokes.

Shane grabs Alice's head and pulls her close to her. Their noses touching. "I can assure you, you will find something" The blonde smiles and gives her a 'thank you' look. They head back to the table.

It's 130am and Alice is sleeping when she hears a bang at her door. As a reflex. She jumps up and picks up the first thing she sees, which is a bottle of hairspray. As she gets closer to the door, she jumps at another bang. She calms down when she learns its Dana at the door. "What are you doing here?" Alice moans, still holding the hairspray.

"Shane told me what happened!" The tennis player couldn't but stare at the hairspray. Alice quickly puts it down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, You just seemed so happy"

"Alice! You're my best friend, you can tell me anything, no matter how sad or happy I am!" Dana states.

"I'm your best friend?" Alice grins.

"Yeah, you are!"

"You're mines too"

In the morning, Alice wakes up, forgetting Dana spent the night. She stares at the Tennis players toned slim body. Realizing she may have feelings for her best friend. This leaves the blonde confused and worried.


End file.
